USB (Universal Serial BUS) is an external bus standard, which is configured to normalize connections and communications between a computer and an external device, and relates to an interfacing technology applied in PC field. A USB interface supports the plug and play and hot plug functions of devices. Among peripheral interfaces used for data transmission and switching, the USB interface is doubtlessly one of those interfaces that are most widely applied in the fields of computer and peripheral electronic consumables. Most peripheral devices are connected with the computer for data transmission and data switching via a USB, for example, a mouse, a keyboard, a U disk, a printer, a mobile phone, a camera, and the like. Therefore, a USB socket needs to be installed on the computer, and a plug needs to be installed on the peripheral device, so that the two can be electrically connected with each other. At present, connector interfaces used for transmission and charging for portable mobile devices such as a mobile phone, a tablet or the like, a micro universal serial bus (MICRO USB) interface connector has been widely applied.
Since the designed electric connection points of the plug and the socket thereof are connected correspondingly, hazards such as ineffectiveness and even burning-out of devices may be caused if the plug is mistakenly inserted. In order to prevent mistakenly plugging when using the USB interface, a fool-proofing design is specially configured for the USB interface, i.e., the plug cannot be inserted into the socket unless the direction is aligned due to the single-side plugging characteristic of the plug and the socket, which will waste a lot of time for checking and correcting. In this way, a user usually needs to check the direction of the socket, and then adjust the plug to the same direction and then insert the plug into the socket, or change to another direction and insert the plug again in case of inserting the plug along a wrong direction. Sometimes, the plug or the socket may be broken due to overexerting when inserting the plug by violence, which will have big troubles.